Kingdom Hearts 3582 Days
by Raiki Zera
Summary: "What matters the most was remembered the least." - Tagline from Kingdom Hearts 358/2. This is a written version of the original Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. I DO NOT own the Kingdom Hearts series or any characters in the games. Also, there are some elements that may not be from the game.


Hello to you all. This is my first post on this site. I know that writing is not my strong point, but I just want to write something like this so badly. Please give my feedbacks ok? I want to know your opinions so that I can improve my writing skills.

_**Prologue**_

**Twilight Town…**

A swirling vortex of black and blue energy appears on the ground outside the locked gates of the abandoned mansion, and as it dissipates a young boy with golden blonde hair appears where it once swirled.

He wears peculiar clothing: a black, high-collared jacket with a zipper. Over it he wears another jacket, this one unzipped and white, with several black block designs and a gray hem on the end of each sleeve. This jacket's collar is red and plated and folded back. The boy also wears two-colored pants; the legs of his pants are beige with several of what looks like buttons on the hem that appears to attach the legs to the rest of the cloth, which are dark-colored. His shoes are colored in shades of grey and black, and have red straps in place of laces. On his left wrist, he wears a wrist band with a black-and-white checkerboard pattern; a plain black ring on his index finger and a similar one but white on his middle finger.

He lays there for what seems like hours before he's finally up and opens his eyes, pushing himself off the ground. He feels dazed and confused.

Suddenly, a black portal, same as the one previously appeared, appears and a mysterious hooded figure in black robes emerges towards him.

After a moment of silence, the figure asked the boy with a deep voice "You seek answers."

The hooded figure then waves his hand before the boy's face and four transparent blue letters appear, but he can't read them since they're backwards.

"You, who are born from darkness, have no reason to exist," the figure says.

"I can give you purpose," It says, before raising its hand and waving it in front of the letters like before. The letters starts spinning around the blonde's head, faster and faster before the figure signals to stop. In a flash of light the letters stops moving and a white letter X appears in between the letters.

The boy's eyes stares blankly into the words, which are turning into solid white. He reads it as it is completely solid "Roxas."

"That is right," the figure says "The new you."

Roxas continues to stand still, silently. He can see somewhat part of the figure's face: dark skin and amber-colored eyes.

"Who…are you?" he asks.

"I am Xemnas, leader of Organization XIII," he says.

"Organization XIII?" A confused Roxas asks.

As Roxas finishes his question, another black portal appears near Xemnas. From it, a hooded figure emerges.

"I believe you rang?" The figure says jokingly.

"This young boy here is one of the Keyblade chosens, and our Organization's member-to-be. Take care of him, make sure he's not exposed to any kinds of danger," Xemnas says to the hooded figure.

"Wha-?" The figure exclaims "You brought me all the way out here, in the middle of my afternoon nap, for babysitting duties?"

"You dare to defy me?" the dark skin man raises his hand, gathering lights at his palm.

"Woah, woah, I'm just complaining; not saying no. Sheesh! All right, I'll do it," the figure lets out a sigh.

"I'll leave him to you," As Xemnas walks towards the dark portal, he whispers to the hooded man "Make sure to not leave him out of your side."

"Right, boss," The figure says.

"Alright, so, Roxas right? I'm go-" He turns around, only to find nothing. There is no sight of the blonde boy.

"Are you serious?" he exclaims.

Meanwhile, Roxas is wandering about in the town. He doesn't really know where's he was going, but he just feels like walking around so he lets his feet take him anywhere they want. He comes across three kids, residents of Twilight Town. A white haired boy, a boy with a weird hat and a girl with shoulder-length brown hair; all talking happily and eating something. Roxas stares at them, wondering why they are being so chirpy and all buddy-buddy like that. After they go out of sight, he continues to stare in the direction they went for a few more seconds before taking off again.

He walks down the stairs, arriving at an open space. Roxas looks at the enormous building, with a giant clock to match lying on the top, and reads what's on the sign.

It says "Twilight Town Train Station"

"Twilight Town?" Roxas says out loud.

"Yeah, Twilight Town," a voice says from nowhere, causing Roxas to startle slightly. He then turns towards the voice to see the hooded figure "This is where they all come from, nobodies like us."

"Nobodies? What're those?" Roxas questions.

"They're remains of those who have lost their hearts to Darkness. In other words, they don't have hearts," he explains.

"I'm a Nobody…so I don't have a heart?" He puts his hand on the place where his heart is, at least, where it supposes to be if he has one.

"Yeah, you, me and every single Nobodies out there," the figure says, somewhat sad "We're all missing hearts."

"…" Roxas grips tightly on his jacket.

"By the way, why did you run off back then," the figure says "I have to search highs and lows for you, you know."

"I don't want to be a part of your Organization, something I clearly know nothing about," Roxas confirms.

"That's understandable I guess," the figure scratches his head "Xemnas was kinda at fault, too for not explaining it to you… Okay, let's start over. First, introduction."

The figure takes off his hood, revealing a man with thick, shoulder-length, flaming red hair styled into slicked-back spikes and small purple reversed-teardrop marking under each of his eye. He then introduces himself.

"My name is Axel. That's A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" as he says, he taps his temple twice "Now, it's your turn. Name?"

"…Roxas," he says.

"Okay Roxas, let me tell you about the Organization," he stops mid-way, looking at the train station before he continues "But let's talk about it over ice-cream. This place has the best ice-cream I ever tasted, you know."

"But first, put this on," As he says, he hands the blonde a black coat, one similar to what he's wearing.

After Roxas finishes putting on the black coat, Axel opens a black portal and walks right into it. Roxas hesitates, but follows the red-haired anyway. As he emerges, he finds himself standing on top of the same building he was looking at few minutes ago.

"Be careful. Don't you go and fall off the tower now," Axel says, sitting on the edge of the tower.

Roxas does the same, though he almost falls off a few times.

"Here you go," Axel hands the blonde a stick of light blue ice-cream "Eat up."

Roxas takes the stick and bites on the cold ice-cream.

"Salty… but sweet," he says.

"Its name is Sea Salt Ice-Cream. Got it memorized?" Axel also takes a bite of the ice-cream "They're kinda popular around here."

"So, Organization XIII is simply a group formed by a bunch of Nobodies, twelve members to be exact. There are all kinds of Nobodies, but the Organization only takes the strongest under its wings," Axel explains while eating his ice-cream.

"Am I… strong as well?" Roxas asks.

"Well yes and no," the redhead takes another bite, which finished third of his ice-cream "You are a special case, which if you join us, we'll tell you."

"So why do you guys group together? Isn't it better to be alone?" Roxas stares at his half-finished ice-cream.

"The Organization's objective is Kingdom Hearts, which will give us the hearts we're missing once we complete it. And to do that, we need someone like you, Roxas," Axel says.

"Someone… like me?" the blonde looks up.

"Yeah, you. We need you," Axel holds the stick in his mouth "And if you join the Organization, I'll treat you to ice-cream like this as often as you want,"

"Organization XIII huh?" Roxas looks at his ice-cream stick. It has nothing on it "Perhaps… I'll join after all."

"That's great! Well, let's go back and get you all ready," Axel stands up from his seat.

"Back? Back to where?" Roxas turns to look at Axel.

"To the Organization's base of course," the red-haired answers "Back to The World That Never Was."


End file.
